Tangible Affection - The aftermath
by I.Am.Molly
Summary: I don't think theres much of a summary needed here. Leonards last words were "Romance Ninja, let's have sex!" So this is what, in my mind, happened after that :P Pure smut is all i can really say.


**Well, I wasn't going to do another smut quite yet. I was going to focus on my story, but then i saw the valentines day episode and well, I couldn't help it. The episode was adorable and so was Leonard in his suit :) Anyway, enjoy.**

"Romance Ninja! Let's have sex!" Leonard said as he bent down to kiss Penny on the couch. She grinned as he kissed her, but it didn't take long for the smile to disappear as the passion took over. Penny lay back on the couch as she moved her hands up to his neck, then down to his shoulders and began to take his suit jacket off. Leonard sat up, without breaking the kiss and shuffled the jacket off completely.

Penny quickly pulled away from him. "Wait here."

Leonard looked at her with a frown, a little breathless. "What?"

Penny grinned and bit her lip, "Wait here. I'll be back in a minute." She said as she got up and headed to the bedroom. Leonard watched her in bemusement for a second before quickly getting up and going to the fridge. He pulled out the strawberries, and whipped cream, lactose free of course, that he had purchased earlier and put them on the table. He then grabbed a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and a small bucket that he filled with ice. He put the bucket on the table and put the champagne into it. Leonard then sat down on the couch, a little breathless from all the running about, and undid the top button on his shirt and loosened his tie, then waited patiently for Penny to return.

Penny stood at the door of her bedroom in her pink robe and smiled as she quietly walked up behind Leonard on the couch. She slid her hands down his chest, "I'm back." She whispered into his ear. She then looked up and noticed the collection of food and drink that had appeared on her coffee table. "Where did all that come from?" Leonard grinned and made a karate chop action with his hands. "Oh yeah, romance ninja." She said with a smile. Leonard then began to turn around, wanting to kiss his girl, but Penny pulled his chin so his face was facing forward. "Uh uh." She said, shaking her head, causing Leonard to groan. Penny slid her hands up to his tie and began to slowly undo the knot. When the tie was undone, she slid it off his neck, took his glasses off and placed the tie over his eyes.

"Umm, Penny what are you doing?" Leonard asked a little worried.

"Shhh." She said as she tied the tie around his head. Once she was happy it was secure, she stood back and took her robe off, then walked around to the front of the couch. Penny couldn't help but grin when she saw Leonards face, slightly frowning but with a smile that reached from one side of his face to the other.

"This is so cool." Leonard said excitedly, "It's like I'm your prisoner and you're the bad lady that's going to torture me!" He giggled.

"Leonard, sweetie…" Penny said as she straddled him. "I love you… But you gotta stop talking." She said into his ear, and then lightly bit on his earlobe. Leonard nodded and she kissed along his jawline, until she finally met his mouth and her tongue caressed his.

Leonard slid his hands up Penny's leg desperate to feel around her body to get an image of what she looked like at that moment. He could feel a thin material on her legs that he guessed was tights, until he reached her mid-thigh and the material stopped. He frowned as he kissed her, slightly confused by the absence of the material he had felt. He moved his hand around her thigh and felt the straps that reached from her panties to her tights. He breathed in sharply as an image of Penny in suspenders entered his mind.

Penny smiled and moved her kisses to his neck and started to unbutton his shirt. She moaned as Leonard moved his hands to her bum and gripped it, before moving his hands up her bare back. Leonard felt the strap of her bra, taking away the image he had of her being topless in his head. His breathing became heavy and he moaned as Penny kissed his chest. The fact that he couldn't see what she was doing, or where she was going, made each touch and kiss even more electrifying.

Penny took his shirt off of him and threw it on the floor and then she grabbed the bottle of whipped cream, shook it, and sprayed a line of it, from his chest to the beginning of his pants. Leonard moaned and ran his hands through her hair as she licked all the cream off his body, shifting his weight as he felt his erection forming.

Penny finished licking the cream off his body and turned around, still sitting on top of him, and opened the bottle of champagne. All Leonard could hear was the pop of the cork and the sound of the drink being poured into the glass. He sat up and wrapped his hands around her waist and then he found his way to her neck and kissed her there. Penny moaned at his touch and ground her hips into him, causing him to moan back at her. He moved his hands up to her breasts and caressed them. Penny lay against him and moaned uncontrollably. Leonard gently bit on her shoulder and moved one of his hands down her body and stroked her inner thigh.

Penny breathed in sharply and moaned loudly at the touch. She grabbed his hand and moved it from her thigh. She knew where he would move his hand to next, and she didn't want it there quite yet. Penny sat up again, grabbed her glass and downed her drink. Surprising even herself at how dry her mouth was and how thirsty she had become. "Here baby." She said as she took his hand and placed his glass into it.

Leonards hand shook as he drank from the glass, but he was relieved to wet his mouth. Penny took his drink when he was finished and placed it back on the table, then took one of the strawberries, and turned around so she was facing Leonard again. Leonard's hands immediately went to her ass, and Penny placed the strawberry between her teeth. She reached up and slowly removed his blindfold.

Leonard was glad to finally have the tie removed so he could see his girl, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw. She was hovering slightly above him with heat in her eyes and a strawberry in her mouth. He glanced down and saw her in her black and red bra that was almost see-through. "Wow." He said, so quietly it was barely audible. Penny smiled and touched his jaw, pulling his attention from her breasts to her mouth. He licked his dry lips and took a bite from the strawberry in her mouth.

Penny placed her forehead on his and rocked against him as she looked into his eyes, biting on her lip to stop her groans as she felt his erection on her body. Leonard's moans became louder and more desperate. Penny stopped her movements, and went to get up, but Leonard held onto her, keeping her in place. She giggled at his eagerness and kissed him on the lips. "Come on, let's go into the bedroom." Leonard loosened his grip on her, but still groaned in disappointment when she removed herself from his lap. He watched her seductively walk to the bedroom. _Suspenders, I was right._ He thought to himself as a grin spread across his face.

Penny stopped at the doorway and turned to him, winked and wiggled her finger, indicating to him to follow her. Leonard stood up, grabbed the bucket of ice with the champagne inside, and followed her.

He entered the room to the sight of Penny spread across the bed. He almost stopped in his tracks, but managed to keep on walking towards her. He placed the bucket on the floor beside the bed and knelt on the bed in front of Penny. He spread her legs and moved up as close as he could to her. Penny reached her hands up to his chest, and then slowly moved them down, gently grazing his skin with her nails as she moved downward. Leonard watched her fingers as the found their way down his body. Eventually they reached his belt which Penny quickly removed. Leonard gripped her thighs as she began to undo his button and zip and pull down his pants.

Leonard grabbed her hands, placed them above her head, and then bent down to kiss her. He opened his mouth and forced his tongue into her mouth. Penny pulled at his hair and tightened her legs around him.

After a good few minutes Leonard got up and pulled off his pants and boxers, as Penny watched him. Leonard quickly took a gulp from the bottle of champagne, to cure the dryness of his mouth and then took a piece of ice from the bucket. He got back onto the bed, manoeuvring himself into the same position as before, and put the piece of ice between his teeth. He leant down, and touched the ice against Pennys neck, causing her to breathe in sharply and grab onto his hair. He moved the piece of ice down her body with his teeth. Penny threw her head back and arched her back against him, Leonard used that moment to reach behind her and unstrap her bra. He pulled her bra off, and then moved down to her stomach with the ice still in his mouth.

Penny writhed against him as the feel of the cold ice against her hot skin turned her on more than she had thought it would. Her moans were loud and getting louder as he continued to make his way down her body. He reached her panties and placed the ice over them. Penny yelped and pushed herself against his mouth. The ice melted at the heat of her body and Leonard kissed and nibbled on her through the material. "Oh… My… God…" Penny moaned through her heavy breathing. "Leonard… Now… I… Oh!" Penny groaned, unable to put a sentence together.

Leonard knew she was not only ready for him, but that she was desperate for him. She pulled at his hair and ground her body against him and Leonard couldn't wait any longer. He could barely breathe and his body was throbbing for her. He held the rim of her panties and slowly pulled the wet material from her skin. He slid them down her thighs, pulling the suspenders down with them.

Penny was still restlessly writhing her body around, the feel of his hands moving down her legs was sending shivers throughout her body and she couldn't control her movements. Once Leonard had removed the last of her clothing, he moved himself back up to her and immediately captured his lips with hers. Penny tightly clung to his neck and then his shoulders. She was certain she was leaving marks on his skin with her nails, but she didn't care. She gripped tight onto his back and moaned his name as he entered himself into her. Leonard rocked against her as she moaned incoherently into his shoulder, licking and biting his skin when she could.

Leonard thrust harder when Penny wrapped her legs around him, forcing him even closer to her. Leonard looked into her eyes as he pushed himself against her, they were full of desire as she looked straight back at him. Leonard gripped the pillow with one hand and her thigh with the other as he continued to rock against her.

Leonard felt himself get closer and closer to the edge, and he wanted her there with him. He bit on her collarbone, and moved his hand up to where they met. He gently stroked her with his thumb and Penny writhed and rocked into him. Leonard touched her nose with his and briefly kissed her. They both moaned one another's names as they neared their limit and with a few more thrusts of their hips, they both came, groaning into one another's mouths.

Leonard stayed above her as he caught his breath, watching her as she did the same. Penny grinned when she opened her eyes to his big brown ones staring back at her. She kissed him once more as her hand ran through his hair, "Best Valentine's day ever."


End file.
